Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of electrochemical reduction of CO2. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods of electrochemically reducing CO2 to alcohols, preferably ethanol, on the surface of a cathode coated with a composite comprising graphene nanosheets and Cu2O nanoparticles.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
High levels of atmospheric carbon dioxide (CO2) emitted, for example, from industry, fossil fuel combustion and utilities, have been linked to global climate change. A greenhouse effect from carbon dioxide is believed to be one cause of the warming phenomenon of the earth. To minimize global warming effects, removal of a portion of the existing, as well as new, quantities of carbon dioxide from the atmosphere is needed.
Electrochemical reduction of CO2 to organic compounds, such as alcohols, offers a promising solution to reduce the atmospheric CO2 level while producing useful chemical materials and fuels.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide methods of electrochemically reducing CO2 to alcohols on the surface of a cathode coated with a composite comprising graphene nanosheets and Cu2O nanoparticles. With the composite functioning as an electrocatalyst for CO2 reduction, the cathode coated with a low amount of the composite advantageously converts CO2 to alcohols, preferably ethanol, with a high faradaic efficiency and a high current density at a low reduction potential as compared to other electrocatalyst modified electrodes reported in the literature.